The present invention relates to a new and improved method of, and apparatus for, removing flat products, especially printed products, present in two formations, particularly in an imbricated formation, from a winding core. In its more particular aspects the method and apparatus for removing such products is of the type in which the products are unwound from a primary product package and delivered to respective destinations.
Unwinding apparatuses for removing products from a product package which has been formed by winding-up a product formation have been described and are known from German Patent Publication No. 2,526,432 and from German Pat. No. 1,244,656. It is a problem with such type of equipment that after discharging the products the empty winding core has to be replaced by a new product package, and thus the removal of the products is interrupted during this exchange operation. The problem may be remedied by providing two unwinding locations, wherein a respective one is operative while the other is charged or loaded with another product package. This solution, however, has the disadvantage that a considerable expense with respect to the equipment is required.
Another construction of apparatus in this field of technology has been disclosed in German Patent Publication No. 2,544,135.